A nation of men
by ayoo.l.quanie
Summary: Marie was not born in a world where women have the same rights as men. She only knows oppression and has never known a world without. But after a chance meeting with a witch at a local shop she will see the error in this nation that will change her life forever.


It all started so suddenly. I couldn't have imagined that I would end up in the same place I had tried so hard to send my father. My father. The one person I hate the most in this world. Because of him I lost everything. My mother isn't here with me anymore because of him. My once quiet life was changed so much and it was nobody's fault but my own.

I poured a cup of tea for him that morning. It was english tea. The kind of tea that you would read about in books and think: "I have to try that one day." But here, in this house, only father can taste this tea. Because I dislike him so much I spit in it every morning. Does he notice? Absolutely not. He wouldn't notice if a boulder fell on his head. How can you not notice saliva sitting in top of the tea itself. Then, he has the humiliating thought of actually thanking me for making it.

"Marie," he said "I'm not understanding why you are still wearing red. Did I not tell you that certain colors are prohibited?"

"You did." I said "I just thought it was okay since we're indoors. Mother used to wear red all the time."

"Change now." He barked at me "Don't try my patience. Women make me want to barf. You are the lowest beings of the world. As was your mother. Go against me again and I will send you to the closest rehab center. Do you want to end up like your mother?"

Our government consists of three main branches. But, they aren't the branches we used to have under the constitution. Five hundred years ago, we threw out our constitution. The constitution was flawless to 2% of the men in this world, but to the other 98% it was full of flaws that made this world into what it is now. After it was thrown out so were all of the rights that belonged to women. We can no longer vote, we can no longer go anywhere without a man, we are told what to wear, say, and even eat. The men have gained what they fought so hard for years ago: their control.

"Why are you standing here?" He said "Leave!"

To my father I am not his daughter. I am a servant in his eyes. The same went for my late mother. She tried so hard to become more, but only ended up as an empty corpse for a grave digger to find joy in. She loved my father, but as the president of this "democracy", he refused to love her back. She even thought that my birth would bring them closer. Which was futile. Because I am a girl, my birth made him hate her. She was treated so badly that eight years ago she took her own life. Isn't that horrible? She has gone to them heavens while I remain in hell.

But, I don't mind being treated badly. At least I am able to live. Which, for many women, is rarely said.

"Since you have nothing to do," he said throwing me a list "Go pick up my dry cleaning and the groceries. I am giving you approximately thirty minutes. Anything later nd I will give you three hundred lashes."

"Father," I said nervously "Today is my birthdy. I am turning twelve. Can I have your permission to say that I am now twelve?"

"Go ahead." He laughed "Now that's how you ask for something. But do not say that I approved of it. I want nothing to do with the birthday of a woman. Especially one born out of wedlock."

"Yes, sir."

I washed his cup and put on my winter coat. He didn't give me the list until I was almost out of the door. This is the ridiculous list I was given:

40 lb. Ham

Butter

Milk

Eggs

Bread

Tea

Ice

A cow

First off, since I am a woman I can not purchase dairy products or a cow. Eggs have been contraband for three years now. Where am I supposed to get a cow from?! The only time he gives me impossible lists is when Justice visits. Justice is my father's lover and ex mistress or as I call her, the woman that ruined my parents' relationhip. After she leaves the house is a mess and father smells like fish. Who has to clean the house and give father a bath? I do. Everytime I see her she asks if she can turn me over to her "profession" as an "entertainer" or in my words, a whore.

"Come on woman!" The shopkeeper yelled at a woman rushing past him "Get what you want and get out. Witches are not welcome here. Women aren't even welcome. Only women under certain circumstances."

"You will regret this!" She yelled "You and this country!"

"Excuse me ma'am!" I said trying to get by "Do I have permission to enter, shopkeeper?"

"You are walking past me girl!" She yelled, this time at me. "You ask permission of me you rude little bastard!"

"Get!" He said again "Don't bother customers who CAN shop here!"

" Oh," she said rubbing my face "So you are one of the women under certain circumstances? How cowardly of you to follow these idiotic rules!"

She leaned her head back and spit in my eyes.

"Now you will see what I see." She said " Now you wil see your own foolishness. Now you wil posess power you have never seen or heard of. In three weeks you will come to me asking, no begging, for my guidance. When you do, this world ruled by man will once again become revoir!"

I stood there bewildered. She just spit in my face?! I wiped the spit away while the shopkeeper shoved a piece of cloth in my face. What the hell just happened? One minute I'm thinking to myself, and the next some strange woman is spitting in my face.I'm beginning to hate my birthday.

"That was one hefty curse." He finally said "Looks like you will be the president's new target. Its going to be sad seeing you burned to death."

"What?" I said "No, no. That won't happen."

"But its true little lady." He said "Any woman that a witch spits in the eyes of turns into a witch. The president made the decree himself that any woman that becomes a witch, regardless of status or wealth, shall be burned to death in front of a pubic audience of men. Sorry to say, but you're going to be killed within those three weeks."

"You're joking right?" I said "What if the president never finds out?"

"Everyone will notice." He said "Certain parts of your body will begin to change such as eyes, hair, and body shape. I must report this immediately. You have to leave. Go!"

"Please don't!"

He ignored me. If what he says is the truth, then I'm going to die by my father's hand. I can't! I have to kill him! I promised my mother that I would kill him. How can I just die? This all HER fault! When I find that woman, I will force her to stop this. I won't die until I kill him!


End file.
